


Уходи

by Kate_Joy_St, WizzyGold



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, AU from Skin Deep, Dark Castle, F/M, Fluff, curse, this is old
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Joy_St/pseuds/Kate_Joy_St, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizzyGold/pseuds/WizzyGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU эпизода Skin Deep (Внешность обманчива), сцена в темнице. Белль смелая, чертовски упертая и наглая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Уходи

— Уходи! — крикнул он, указывая на дверь темницы.

— Что? — спросила Белль растерянно.

— Ты больше мне не нужна, дорогуша. Уходи!

Он даже не смотрел на нее. Ублюдок.

Ох. Обычно это означало, что ему было стыдно или что он врал. Она не была уверена, но они любили друг друга, это доказал их поцелуй, и она собиралась остаться и удостовериться.

— Нет, — ответила она, складывая руки на груди и упрямо приподнимая подбородок.

— Что? — спросил Румпельштильцхен, наконец-то взглянув на нее со страхом, смущением и тенью надежды.

— Я люблю тебя, идиот. И я не собираюсь оставлять тебя потому, что ты думаешь, что какая-то королева, о которой я и не слышала ни разу, хочет причинить тебе вред с моей помощью. Подумай, Румпельштильцхен, я не выходила за пределы стен замка, пока жила с отцом, а единственный раз, когда я покинула дом, был, когда я заключила с тобой сделку. Так каким образом, ты считаешь, я могла бы попасть под влияние этой женщины? — Румпель открыл рот, чтобы прервать ее, но она подняла палец перед его лицом, заставля того замолчать.

— Я не закончила! Смотри, она пришла ко мне, и я не хотела с ней разговаривать, но она настаивала и упомянула, что проклятье может быть снято с помощью поцелуя, уничтожающего тьму. Я хотела сделать это с того момента, когда ты спас меня от падения с лестницы в зале, и я действительно не видела отрицательных сторон.

На его лице не отражалось ни одной эмоции, и Белль хотела пнуть его, или дать пощечину, или поцеловать, или все сразу. Он приводил ее в ярость.

Ну, хотя бы молчал.

— Так что, Румпель, я собираюсь остаться с тобой и заставить тебя поверить, что я люблю тебя.

— Нет.

— Почему?

И Темный, и Красавица были чертовски разгневаны и буквально кричали друг на друга.

— Потому что никто никогда не сможет полюбить меня! — его голос походил на рев. Мужчина был полон злости, ее слова задели его, а Белль была уставшей и озлобленной, отвесив Румпелю пощечину. Она подавила желание ударить еще раз, увидев его шокированное лицо, но лишь на долю секунды. Ударив его во второй раз, она взвилась еще пуще, и не смогла сдержать слов, вырывающихся из ее рта.

— Не смей! Не смей говорить так! Я люблю тебя. Как можно быть таким слепым?

Хорошо, вот сейчас он был действительно зол, а ее храбрость переросла в неуверенность. С криком «Ладно!» он вышел и хлопнул дверью.

Отлично, теперь она снова была в темнице. Хорошо, что ее недавно приспособленная для сна полка была приемлемо удобной.

***

Прошло две недели.

Еда и вода появлялись возле Белль три раза в день, так что она хотя бы не умерла от голода. На третий день появилась книга. На четвертый — открылась дверь, но девушка оставалась в темнице.

Она знала, что ему просто нужно время. Когда еще больше книг появилось за неделю ее заточения по собственной воле, в ней загорелась надежда. Даже с открытой дверью, манящей выйти наружу, она не делала этого. Хотя ей и хотелось достать еще немного книг.

Утром в конце второй недели, на ее импровизированной подушке появилась записка.

«Жду тебя в гостиной».

Никаких подписей или чего-то еще. Дверь в ее темницу распахнулась, и, тщательно умывшись водой из сомнительной чаши, вода в которой, однако, была свежей и чистой все время, что девушка провела в заточении, Белль пошла на поиски Румпельштильцхена.

Он сидел в кресле и прял.

Гостиная была в ужасном беспорядке: все вещи были разбиты на кусочки, кроме ее надколотой чашки. Она благополучно стояла на пьедестале. Ох, этот мужчина.

— Знаешь, он жив. — Румпель начал разговор, пока девушка входила в комнату.

— У меня не было возможности найти его, но я чувствую, что он жив. — Он говорил тихим, полным печали голосом.

— Твой сын? Я думала, что он мертв.

Он отрицательно помотал головой.

— Когда я говорил, что я потерял его, я конкретно это и имел в виду. Я позволил моему страху и слабости расторгнуть сделку с ним. Сейчас он в другом мире. Мире без магии.

— И тебе нужна магия, чтобы найти его, верно? — спросила Белль, присаживаясь на скамью напротив него. Румпельштильцхен перестал прясть, но все еще не смотрел на нее.

Он кивнул.

— Мне очень жаль, Румпель, — она извинилась. Она представила, что могло случиться, если бы ей удалось разрушить проклятье. Девушка почти отняла у мага возможность найти сына.

Он посмотрел на нее, шокированный и смущенный. Белль тщательно обдумывала свои следующие слова.

— Если бы я знала, что ты пытаешься найти своего сына с помощью магии, я никогда не пыталась бы поцеловать тебя, зная, что это сделает тебя бессильным. Но даже если бы я не встретила ту женщину, я поцеловала бы тебя, — объяснила она, стараясь не обращать внимания на румянец смущения, окрашивающий ее щеки. Она не вела себя так упрямо, как в темнице, но твердо вознамерилась донести до его разума эту информацию.

Его глаза расширились.

Глубоко вздохнув, Белль продолжила:

— Это случилось бы не две недели назад, но в скором времени. Полагаясь на то, что сказала мне та женщина, я думала, что это будет выгодная для всех ситуация. А теперь... мне очень жаль. Я должна была спросить, хочешь ли ты разрушения проклятия. И я не буду пытаться поцеловать тебя и снять проклятье поцелуем Истинной Любви до тех пор, пока ты не найдешь своего сына, или даже после, но я хочу остаться здесь с тобой.

Ее извинения были искренними.

Румпельштильцхен запер ее в темнице, а теперь она извиняется. Это неправильно. Она не сделала ничего плохого.

Те две недели не были потрачены впустую. Он путешествовал во владения Королевы, становился стенами и слушал. Слушал рыцарей Королевы, охотника Королевы и, наконец, слушал ее болтовню с зеркалом. Он понял, что Белль не лгала ему. Румпель открыл дверь в темницу и снял магические заклинания, отпуская ее, позволяя уйти в любой момент, но она не ушла.

— Тебе не нужно извиняться, дорогая. Я верю что ты и я...

Румпель встал и подошел к ней, беря руки Белль в свои и даря ей грустную улыбку.

— Ты заслуживаешь большего, чем это... чем я. Ты можешь иметь все, что пожелаешь; ни один мужчина в мире не будет достаточно глуп, чтобы отвергнуть тебя. Так что ты можешь идти. Живи своей жизнью и изучай мир. Я не собираюсь останавливать тебя и приду на помощь, когда ты будешь в ней нуждаться.

— Думаю, мне лучше остаться. Мне не нужно ничего другого, Румпель. Мне нужен ты. Кроме того, у меня тут еще достаточно мест, чтобы почистить и достаточно книг, чтобы прочитать, — на лице девушки появилась игривая улыбка.

Мужчина сдался. Он был удачливым засранцем и осознавал это.

Они заключили друг друга в нежные объятья.

Красавица никогда не чувствовала себя более счастливой и защищенной, чем в руках Румпельштильцхена. Она рассмеялась и прижалась к мужчине теснее. Он тоже усмехнулся и с последним объятием они приняли друг друга.

— Белль, — ему нужно было признаться ей, хотя он и боялся. Часть Темного не могла поверить, что кто-то может почувствовать к нему что-то вроде любви. Но, заимствуя у женщины в своих объятиях немного храбрости, он сказал, — я люблю тебя.

Она почти упала на него, в последнюю секунду успев сбалансировать и остаться на месте. Белль теснее прижалась к Румпельштильцхену.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Румпель, — проговорила она ему куда-то в шею, пряча лицо.

Но он услышал и почувствовал, как в его темной душе зарождается свет.


End file.
